


Supernatural x Reader

by Twist_And_Sob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Father, Abusive boyfriend, Anorexic, Cute, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Help, Other, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twist_And_Sob/pseuds/Twist_And_Sob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine these Supernatural characters helping you with depression, but it blossoming into much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> NO SMUT! If you were looking for smut, go find something else to read! Sorry...

      "Hey Y/N! Were leaving for a hunt. You coming?" Sam called from the library of the bunker. "No.. I'm not feeling very good today! Sorry!" You yelled back a lie. "Okay! Remember the rules, and we will be back in a few days. Stay safe!" He responded. When you heard the bunker door slam shut, you immediately got up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door just in case.

     John Winchester had found you when you were 12 years old, helpless, having been attacked by a Wendigo. He was there just in time to save you. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead. When he found out your family had been mutilated, he had taking you back to the motel he stayed at. That's where you met Dean and Sam. You always had a tiny crush on Dean, but refused to admit it in fear of rejection. Besides, he always went for drop dead gorgeous girls. You believed that Dean thought you were ugly. He had never looked at you the way he looks at other girls. Maybe it was because you were too fat. That's what you had always thought. You had consulted Sam about this, but he just assured you that you looked fine. After that, you had never bothered him again with your problems.

     You quickly reached into your bag, and pulled out your razor. You looked at it for a long time before finally rolling up your sleeves. Looking down, you ran your fingers across the fresh scars from yesterday. You had to bite your bottom lip to muffle the cries of pain as you dragged the blade across your wrists. Blood was soon pouring out and forming a puddle on the floor next to you. "I'm a burden to them. They don't need me. What's the point of living?" You whispered to yourself.

     You cried for hours in the bathroom. Then you made a decision. You were going to kill yourself. You couldn't hear the front door open due to your cries. "Y/N?" Dean's voice yelled. "Y/N where are you?" He screamed again, desperately running to your crying voice. You took the razor,and cut a straight vertical line on your wrist. It hurt like hell. Your vision soon became blurred. Dean had managed to unlock the door, and when he saw your limp body, he immediately ran over. "Y/N?! Wake up! Stay with me!" He cried. "Cas! Get down here! I need you now!" He yelled again. You heard a flutter of wings, and passed out.

    

* * *

 

      _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Your eyes fluttered open and your vision began to focus. A hospital. You looked around to find Dean and Sam, snoring in uncomfortable chairs next to your bed. Soon, Dean was awake as well, and by your side.  _  
_

     "Hey... How ya feeling?" He asked. You smiled weakly. "Fine, I guess... What happened?" You asked. Then the memories came rushing back. You began to cry, which resulted in Sam awaking from slumber. He rushed over to your other side, and looked down at you sympathetically. Dean reached over and hugged you as you cried into his chest. "Im sorry!" You began to apologize. He rubbed your back. "Hey. Shhh...You don't have to apologize. It's okay.." He spoke softly. He nodded over your head to Sam, motioning for him to leave you two alone for a minute. As soon as Sam had left he looked down at you. "Y/n?" he whispered. You looked up at his beautiful green eyes. "Y-yes Dean?" You asked softly. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. At first you were shocked, but then you returned the kiss. His lips were smooth compared to your chapped ones. Once you both pulled away from the kiss, he looked into your e/c eyes and smiled. "I love you, ya' know?" He said. Your eyes opened in shock. "What? I am just.. Ugly and fat... You could never love someone like me...." You began to cry. He grabbed your chin with his hand and kissed you furiously. You leaned into the kiss as well, and relaxed. He pulled away for air. "Why would you even think that?" He mumbled, kissing you again, not giving you a chance to reply. Just then, Sammy walked in. He dropped the coffee he held in his right hand, and quickly backed out of the door. Dean smirked, and continued kissing you.

      Maybe he did love you...

 


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps you overcome anorexia and depression, and you two confess your feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut... Sorry... Some cussing, and like half nudity.. Just a missing shirt...

     You lifted your shirt above your stomach. Yours ribs were poking through, but you still felt overweight. Sighing, you pulled your hair up into a pony tail, and walked over to the toilet. After making sure the door was locked, you knelt down, and stuck two fingers down your throat. At first, you gagged, and nothing came up. You kept trying until you finally purged. You took a deep breath, and continued the process until all that came up was saliva and stomach acid. Silently crying, you heard a knock on the door. "Y/n? Are you in here?" Sam's voice asked through the other side of the door. You sighed, "Yes... I'll be out in a minute!" Your responded, hoping he couldn't here your voice crack. "Uh... Okay... I'll be in the library." He replied. You heard his footsteps leading away, and you began to cry again. 

     After cleaning yourself up, you walked out into the kitchen. "Hey. Sam." You said. He looked up from his computer and smiled at you. "You hungry?" He asked, looking back down at his computer. You scratched the back of your neck, trying to think of a good lie that would get you out of eating. "Um.. No I had a big lunch.." You responded. He just nodded. ' _God, he is so oblivious.._ ' You thought. You had only eating one meal each day, and all of them being small, for the whole week. You had assumed he didn't really care about your health. Neither did Dean. They didn't really need you... You were just some girl they had to take care of because your parents had died. You were a burden.

     You had a huge crush on Sam. You never mentioned it to Dean, because you believed he would laugh at you. Besides, you had just assumed Sam didn't like you. He probably thought you were fat...

     "Hey y/n?" You heard him call from behind you. You turned your head and faced Sam's body. "Yeah?" He motioned you to come over to where he was. "So, we are going on this case later today, and we want to know if you'd want to come?" He asked. You smiled ," Sure, let me just get ready!" You replied. And off you went to go change clothes.

      You put on regular skinny jeans, with a white tank top, a plaid cover, and your hunting boots. You checked your make up, and that you had all of your knives. "Okay! I'm ready!" You yelled from your room. "We will be waiting!" Sam replied. You checked to make sure you had everything, and then you walked to the Impala. Sam and Dean were already waiting, so you just hopped in the back seat. "Ready to go?" Dean asked. You nodded.

* * *

 The drive was about 7 hours to get from Kansas to Missouri. Sam filled you in on all the details. You guys were hunting a group of vamps that had started killing people out of no where. So far, 3 people went missing, and 1 was found dead. The victim had bite marks on their neck, and all of the blood drained from their body. Police reports say that it was just a psycho killer with strange ways of killing, yet you and the boys knew differently. You planned to get to the hotel at night, sleep, have some breakfast, and then go hunt the vamps. That didn't really work out so great.

     Right now, you were sitting, tied up to a pole, with Sam next to you. You guys had decided to split up, but you and Sam had somehow gotten captured, and were now being tortured. Dean was still out in the building somewhere, so there was hope. But not much...

 

* * *

_ Flash Back... _

_ The building you guys pulled up to was an old warehouse, broken windows, rotting wood, and dead plants all around. "Freakin' creepy.." You muttered on your way in. "Yeah well, sooner this is done, the sooner we can go home." Dean replied. When you got into the building, the smell was terrible. Not as bad as demons though... Dean signaled for you and Sam two go one way, while he went the other. It was a simple plan when you thought about it. Kill the vamps, get out.  _

_      You and Sam began walking through the building quietly, machetes ready. How you managed to navigate your way through half the building, you had know idea. There were doors and hallways everywhere, that all seemed to go in circles.  _

_    Sam suddenly stopped moving and spun around. "Aghhhh!" He screamed as he was attacked by two vamps. Your hunter instincts kicked in,and you immediately began to kill them. You only managed to kill one before 3 more came from behind and grabbed you. One had a tight grip on your hair, while the other two had grabbed onto your arms. Sam was already unconscious, and being dragged away by the vamp that had attacked him. "Sam!" You screamed, desperate to wake him up. That only resulted in you getting a punch to your stomach, and being hit from behind the head. That resulted in unconsciousness.  _

_      When you woke up, there were 4 vamps in the room, as far as you could tell at least... _

_ End of Flash Back _

 

* * *

    "Well, well... The tallest one spoke. She was a blonde girl, probably not much older than 25,and which you recognized to be one of the victims.  The other 3 were all males, and looked around 30. They were all brunette, and fairly short for their age. "Look who we have here!" She piped, clapping her hands together. "Sammy ol' Winchester, and his little slut!" She mocked. "You shut the hell up!" Sam yelled at her. She looked surprised. "Awwww... Look at that! Is Sam defending his slut? How cute!" She laughed, while the men sneered. "Shut up!" You yelled at her. She smirked, picked up a knife, and walked over to me. "We are gonna have such a fun time!" She exclaimed. She began to cut your shirt off. "What the hell are you doing?!" You yelled, trying to squirm away. You knew Sam would see your ribs. She smiled, and continued cutting at the shirt. You silently thanked yourself for wearing a black lacy bra today, or else, you would have been completely naked when she finally cut it all the way. 

     Her eyes wondered from your chest, down to your ribs. "Ohhh! What's this?" She asked, dragging the knife along your ribs, but without any pressure. You refused to speak. "Have you been.... Hungry?" She mocked. Sam looked at you with horror. "Y/n? Why didn't you tell me?!" He asked. You began to cry. "You hate me! Why should you care!" You screamed at him, tears falling down your cheeks. "Alright.. ALRIGHT! Enough of that crap, let's get down to business." The female interrupted.

    She dragged the knife down your chest, and all the way to your ribs. Blood began to pour out. She then licked it clean off of your body. Her tongue felt disgusting on your skin, and you wanted to kill the bitch right there. She poked at each one of your ribs, making you scream. Soon, you were covered in blood, with cuts all over your body. That's when Dean showed up, and Sam cut his ropes loose. They began to kill the vamps, one by one. Quickly, the female of the group plunged the knife into your stomach, just missing a rib. You screamed out in pain, and soon, she was dead on the floor. Sam quickly rushed over to you, and began to cut the ropes restraining you from moving. You began to fade in and out of unconsciousness as Sam finally cut the last rope. He picked you up bridal style, and ran out the door.

     He gently laid you down in the back seat of the Impala, while Dean hopped in the front and began to drive. He was sitting by you, holding your hand. "Hey, it's okay. You'll be fine Y/n.." He comforted, trying to keep you awake. That didn't last long, and you slipped into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

     When you woke up, your wounds were cleaned and bandaged, but hurt like hell. You slowly made your way to the door of you room, grunting each step. You wobbled into the library to find Sam crying, with his hands covering his face. "S-sammy?" You whispered. He looked up at you, and immediately felt guilty. He rushed to your side. and put his arm around your shoulder, supporting you. He dragged you over the the couch, and made you lie down. Then he handed you a sandwich ,"Eat.." He mumbled. "But I'm not hung-" You began protesting only to be cut off. "EAT DAMMIT!" He screamed, punching the table. You flinched, and began to cry silent tears. When he looked back over at you, he immediately regretted his decision. "Look,I'm sorry... I didn't mean it. I just... Love you, and I don't want to lose you.." He apologized. You  were confused. "Wait.. You love me?" You asked quietly. He looked into your y/e/c eyes. and then kissed you. The kiss was warm, and soft, like he really loved you. "Yes... You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen, and I wished you had told me about this.. I could've helped you.." He replied. Tears threatened to spill. "Sam.. I'm fat. This was the only way!" You began to cry." He patted your back as you cried on his shoulder.  "I love you, and I can't lose you. And you are no way in hell fat. You are so beautiful, and I would love you, even if you looked like Voldemort.." He smiled, referring to Harry Potter. 

     "Sam?" You asked.

     "Yeah Y/n?"

     You took a deep breath. "I love you too.." 


	3. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just about to jump, and end it all. But what happens when a certain angel shows up, and convinces you to live. For just another day?

     "What were you doing back there?!" Dean screamed at you. Tears threatened to spill. "I'm sorry, okay? But I saved your asses! If it wasn't for me, the bitch would've killed you both!" You screamed back. "God dammit y/n! We aren't important! The little girl was! But you screwed up! It's all your fault!" He yelled. This time, you couldn't hold back tears. When Dean looked at you, he regretted what he had said. "Look,I'm sor-" "NO! Leave me alone!" You cried, running back to your room. You could hear Sam and Dean calling your name as you slammed the door and locked it. You slid your back down the wall and put your face in your hands. Dean was right. 

     You guys were hunting a witch who had been kidnapping children and killing them. The witch had tricked Sam and Dean, and had them knocked out. Instead of killing the witch and saving the girl, you had saved Sam and Dean. The witch had murdered the little girl while you were saving them. If you would've stuck to the plan, the girl would be alive. 

     After hours of crying, you made a decision. The brothers would be better of without you. So, you got out a pen and paper, and began to write.

_Dear Dean and Sam..._

_What I did. It was bad, and I'm sorry. Sometimes I think it should've been me, not her.. Life for you guys would be easier if I wasn't around. Hell, life for anyone would be easier if I wasn't around. So, I've decided to just give up. I'm sorry. I know you guys will probably be disappointed when you find this note. If I am successful, I won't be around to find out. If you find my body, burn it. I deserve to be burned. I love you guys. Good bye._

You finished with tears rolling down your cheeks. Sure, it wasn't the best letter, but it explained everything it needed to. So, you slipped on the prettiest dress you owned. After all, if you're gonna go out, better look good. You sat for hours crying again, waiting until the boys were asleep. Then you placed the note, and quietly walked out the door. You hopped on your motorbike, and began to drive. 

     You finally reached your destination about 15 minutes later. A beautiful bridge that had been built a few decades ago. You had come here to think when you were a child. But this time, you were going to end it. 

     Walking over to the edge, your stomach dropped. Were you really going to do this? 

     You sat there on the edge, feet dangling over, moonlight lighting the water. The more you looked down, the more tempting it was.

     Just then a deep voice spoke behind you. "Y/n?" You spun around to find the angel, Castiel, standing there, staring at you. "What do you want?" You cried. He looked at you with his deep blue eyes and smiled. "You." You were so surprised at this, you almost fell off the bridge.. He quickly ran over to you, and helped you off the bridge. "Let go of me!" You yelled maybe a little too harshly. He frowned, but didn't release his grip. Instead, teleported  you two to the bunker. 

     "Y/n?" Dean asked behind you. Before you could respond, you were being hugged from behind. "Can't.... Breath.." You gasped,and Dean let go. He spun you around so you could face him and Sam. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled. Yep, here it comes. You just looked over at Castiel while dean continued to lecture you. He gave a light smile. When you turned back to Dean, there were tears in his green eyes. You hugged him, resting your head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around you. "Never leave us again." He whispered. You nodded, and walked over to Castiel.

     "Thanks..." You mumbled. He smiled. "You are very welcome. I couldn't bear if you would've jumped. I love you." You were shocked at his words. "You.." It took a while to comprehend what the angel had said. Instead of replying, you reached up, and kissed his cheek. He was blushing ruby red as you walked away to your room.


	4. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just a girl. Depression, voices in your head. One night while walking home from your job, endless hours of crap, people being rude to you, and your boss yelling at you fro anything you did, you had had enough. That is until a man with a British accent comes along and shows you the world.

     "You are honestly so useless!" Your boss screamed in your face for the tenth time today. Tears were threatening to spill, but you couldn't seem weak. Not in front of all these people. "Leave! I want you back here at 8 o' clock sharp!" He insisted. You quickly took off apron and hairnet, and hurried out the door. Once you got outside, you let it all out.

     "Useless... Stupid.. Can't do anything right. Ugly... No wonder the customers hate you.." You cried to yourself.

     "I do hope you aren't talking about yourself, darling." A British accent spoke from behind you. You quickly turned around to be greeted by a small man with brown hair and charming eyes. You quickly pulled yourself together, and wiped the tears from your eyes, "Um... Who.. A-are you?" You asked. He smiled, and began to walk over towards you. You backed up, only to be met with a brick wall. "Nothing to be afraid of dear. You may call me Crowley, or King Of Hell, as I prefer." He bowed. You scoffed at his "title" and began walking the other direction. "Yeah right!" You called over your shoulder. Except, when you looked back, he appeared in front of you. 

     "Hey! How did you.. From back there to.." He put a finger to his lips. "Darling, I don't lie about these things. I am in fact, the King Of Hell!" He explained. "Now if you would be so kind as to tell me your name-" "Y/n. Y/f/n." You extended your hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Y/n." He responded, shaking your outstretched palm. You blushed deeply, although you hoped he couldn't tell, considering it was night time.  

    "So, I understand you have been battling-" "Depression.. Yeah.. It's my boss.. And my crappy fucking job.. And everyone hates me!" You began to sob into your hands. He carefully walked over to you, and placed his arms around you. "Dear, I don't hate you. And if you would allow me, I could give you the time of your life." He offered in your ear. You quickly pushed him off of you in disgust. "Are you talking about sex?" You asked in an angered tone. He just laughed ," No.... Let me show you what I mean." He said, offering you his hand. You were hesitant to take it, but, hey, this doesn't happen everyday. 

     Before you knew it, you were both at the top of the Eiffel tower. When you looked down at yourself, you weren't wearing your work clothes anymore.You were wearing a strapless floral dress, with peach pumps to go with it. A pearl bracelet around your wrist, and your y/h/c was down, flowing around your body. "How did.. What?" You asked, dumbfounded. He simply smirked. "King of Hell, darling. King of Hell.." You looked off the rail, down at the city below. It was truly beautiful, but while your gaze was on the city, his was on you. The way your y/e/c eyes lit up at the site of everything, the way your lips curved up when you smiled at all the people. The way the breeze would blow your hair every so often. You were truly the prettiest human he had ever seen.

     After the night was finally over, you two had been all around the world. Seen amazing things, laughed over silly things. He decided he truly loved you. 

     "Darling?" He asked. You were currently looking out at the landscaping from the Great Wall Of China. "Yes Crowley?" You asked, keeping your back to him. He smiled. "Be my queen." He suddenly spoke. Your gaze went from the beautiful hills in China to his gleaming eyes. "What?" You asked. "You know.. Be my queen. We can have days like this anytime. You will be treated how you deserve. Not how you were treated at that crappy old place back from where you came from. I can show you the world. Anyone who gets in your way will have to go through me. They won't live to see another day. Live in constant royalty with servants whom do anything you please. Be my queen." He stated. You were still astounded. "Be.. Your queen?" You repeated. He nodded. Suddenly, you grinned.

     "Okay!" You chimed.

      "There's just one thing.. You have to seal the deal." He spoke.

     You giggle at his official-ness. "Okay.. How do I do that?" You asked.

     He smirked, and grabbed your arms pulling you close to him. Your faces were no farther than an inch apart. You could feel his breath, and he could feel yours. Your heart was beating out of control. "A kiss."


	5. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a normal life until this man showed up. Everywhere... In your dreams, on the sidewalk, even a customer at the cafe you work at. But what's he doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post.

     Weeks. It has been weeks since you first saw the man. He wouldn't leave you alone. Jumping off this bridge would be the only way to end it.

     Flash back

* * *

 

   It all started out as a normal day. You were cleaning the counters off at an old cafe, when you saw him. A stranger with sandy blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. He was staring at you very closely, but not in a creepy way. Maybe a quick glance, before returning to his newspaper.  _He was kinda cute.._ You thought to yourself. When you turned back to face him, he was blushing. This made a blush creep up on your face, too. "Strange.." You muttered to yourself.     

      Your shift was finally over, and the man you had made eye contact with all day was heading out the door.  _Was he waiting for me_ _?_   You asked yourself, before quickly racing outside to find the stranger. You looked around. The streets were empty, and there was no sign of him. Little did you know, he was watching. You brushed it off before walking over to your car. You buckled yourself, and adjusted the mirrors. That's when you saw his face."Ahhh!" You screamed, quickly turning around. Except, there was nothing there. You shook your head, you had to be seeing things. "It's nothing.." You mumbled to yourself. But could've sworn you saw him.

     You quickly drove out of the parking lot. The street was peculiarly quiet. That's when you noticed him. Standing there, watching your car. You chose to ignore him. This time, you were definitely seeing things. You focused on the road ahead of you. You focused on getting home. That's all that mattered. Not the stranger.

     When you arrived at your house, you quickly went straight for the shower. A quick rinse would clear your thoughts. You dropped your bag at the door. You turned on the light to reveal a very messy apartment. "Shit..." You mumbled to yourself. You mother would be around your place tomorrow morning, and you forgot to clean. "After the shower.." You said aloud.

      After the shower

* * *

     You got out, and began to dry your hair. Wiping the mirror with your towel, you saw him. You quickly turned around , but he wasn't there. You had to be imagining things. You continued to dry your hair, and you walked to your room to put on some pajamas. Rummaging through your drawers, you finally found what you were looking for. The comfiest pair of pajamas. You threw them on, and put your hair up into a ponytail. The towel you used was thrown back into the bathroom, and you walked into the living room. "Time to clean.." You muttered, starting with the clothes that were sprawled all across the room. 

     It had taken an hour or so to clean the whole house, and by the time you were done, you were exhausted. You silently cheered, hopping into bed. As soon as your /y/e/c eyes were closed, you fell asleep.

Dream

  _Running. That's all you could focus on. Running._

_You were running from the man. The man with the blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair. The man who had followed you. You spun around, to find him there. Standing. Watching your every move. "What do you want?!" You screamed at him. You smirked. "Nice to meet you,too!" You had become very angry at this point. "My name is Lucifer. And you are y/n." He spoke. You froze. "Lucifer,as in, the devil?" You asked. He nodded. "Oh my god! What do you want with me?!" You screamed again. He smiled at your anger. "You.." He replied, perfectly calm. "What?! No!" You screamed. "Oh you will accept it, all in good time." He smiled, and then disappeared._

     You woke up sweating. Rolling over, you looked at your alarm clock.  **7:34**. You bolted up. Your mom would arrive at 8 o' clock, and you had to get ready. Running to the bathroom, you threw on some makeup, and ran to your closet. You put on your casual outfit, and f/c pair of converse. Just then. the doorbell rang. You looked through the peephole, and covered your mouth. Looking again, it was your mother. You unlocked the door, and gave her a hug. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost!" She joked. You laughed nervously, "Ugh.. It's nothing. Please, come in!" You changed the subject. 

     You two talked for quite a while, and before you knew it, it was time for her to leave. "Oh! Look at the time! I best be going!" She said, grabbing her bag. "Bye mom." You hugged her, and then she left. You sat back down on the couch, and turned on the television. That's when you saw him. The man. On T.V. You tried changing the channel, but he was everywhere. Finally you just began crying, and shut off the T.V. "What did I do to deserve this?" You cried yourself to sleep.

     This continued for weeks, until you had finally had enough. So, you drove out to a bridge. To end it...

End of flash back.

     Your feet dangled over the edge. Never had you thought it would come down to this, but it was the only way. You were going crazy, lashing out on people. You didn't want to hurt anyone else, so this is what you had to do. "Please don't" You heard a voice from behind you. It was him. Lucifer. "You.. YOU DID THIS TO ME!" You screamed at him. He looked genuinely sorry. "Please.. I love you!" He pleaded. "W-wait.. You.. Love?" He nodded before you could finish. "You are my soulmate. And I'm sorry, sorry that I had to.. You know.." He responded. "Why? Why me? What do I get, if I come back up?" You asked. He smiled, "You get to rule! No one would ever be in your way!" He bribed. You thought about it. It would be better than ending your life, so you decided to climb back up. "You get one chance." You said. And he smiled, and grabbed your hand. "Let's go then!"

 


	6. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were friends with the Winchesters. You loved to help them with hunts, just to get out of the house and away from your father. He was very abusive, but you tried to hide it. One day you were working at the bunker when a strange Archangel appeared. You knew all about them. When he tries to hug you, well... Let's just say things don't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic language

     The front door slammed shut, meaning one thing. Your father was home. "Hi dad.." You quickly said, trying to get to your room. "Not so fast, you little bitch." He said, grabbing onto your hair. You winced as he pulled you back. You could smell the disgusting alcohol on him. He pushed you onto the ground, and began to kick you. "It's all your fault!" He yelled. 

     2 years ago, your mother had died protecting you from a werewolf. Your father had gotten home from work, only to find you crying in the corner, and your mother ripped to shreds. Then he always stayed out late, drinking. There wasn't one day where he would come home sober, but you only thought it was because of your mother's death. That's when the beatings started. One night he came home, a beer in his hand. He began to beat you, until you passed out. That continued for months, up until today. 

     "Dad, please!" You cried. Suddenly you felt a sharp stinging pain on your cheek. Then, that familiar metallic taste in your mouth. You knew you would have a bruise there later. "If you were never born, she would be here!" He spat in your face. The beatings continued for hours, until he finally passed out. You took this chance to clean yourself up, and head to the Winchester's place.

At the bunker.

* * *

     "He y/n!" Sam said, pulling you into a tight hug. You winced as Sam held onto your bruises. He looked down at you ,"What's wrong?"He asked. You smiled ,"Nothing, just a little sore from my last hunt." You hoped he would forget it. He gave you a suspicious look, but brushed it off. "Anyway, Dean and I think we may have found a new case.Well.. Sorta.." He said. You gave him a confused look. "What?" You asked. He laughed. "Well... It's a giant teddy bear, attacking people." He said awkwardly. You laughed. "Come on! You aren't serious!" That's when you heard a flutter of wings. "Oh he's pretty serious, sweetheart!" You spun around to find a man with whiskey colored eyes, and slicked back hair. "Gabe! What do you want?!" Sam yelled, obviously angry. You scooted away a few inches, scared of him. The angel looked at you funny. "What?" You asked, trying to hide the fear in your voice. 

     He walked over to you, and leaned in for a hug. You backed away, up into Sam. You quickly spun around, and backed away from both of them. "Y/n?" Gabriel asked. "Please, don't hurt me!" You covered your face in your hands, and began to cry. Little did you know, the tears washed away your makeup. "Y/n." Gabriel repeated a little louder this time, careful not to raise his voice to loud. You looked up at him, and Sam's eyes went wide. "What?" You asked, still crying. "Y/n. Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. You looked down to see makeup smudges. You realized they could see all the bruises now. You tried to run away, when Gabriel grabbed your wrist. "No!" You screamed, ripping your wrist from his grasp. You dashed to the nearest room, and locked yourself in. 

     Fists banging on the door was all you could hear, until suddenly it all went silent. You heard a flutter of wings, and spun around. "Sugar, we won't hurt you. I promise, but why didn't you tell them?" Gabriel asked. You looked down and began to sob. "Because! You have no idea what my father would do to me! He would kill me!" You cried, falling to your knees. He quickly rushed over, and sat next to you, wrapping his arms around you. "Look at me.." He said in a soft voice. You wiped your tears away on your sleeves, and looked him in his beautiful eyes. "I will not let him lay a finger on you ever again. I promise you." He hugged you lightly, careful not to hurt you. "But, you have to go back. You got to tell him that you're leaving.." He whispered, stroking your h/c hair. You burrowed yourself into his chest, terrified of what he said. "No.. I.. I c-can't.." You whispered. He looked at you with sympathy in his eyes. "You have to... But I will be there, watching." He said, before he zapped you back to your house. Your breathing began to get heavy as tears fell form your eyes. You were alone, with your father. "Where have you been?! You little slut!" He yelled, pushing you backwards. He punched you in your stomach, knocking the wind out of you. You tripped, and hit your head on the table behind you.  You passed out, but not before you saw Gabe appear.

Hours later.

* * *

     When you woke up, you were at the bunker, in a bedroom. Not even two seconds after you woke, Gabriel was there, by your side. "I'm so sorry, y/n." He whispered, holding you. "You.. Y-you promised! You said h-he wouldn't h-hurt me!" You cried into his chest. He ran his hands through your hair. "I know sugar, and I'm so so sorry."He said. "I'll go tell Sam and Dean yo're awake." He said, heading for the door."No! Please stay.." You whispered. He nodded, and lay down next to you. "Gabe?" You asked. He looked into your y/e/c eyes."Yes?" He replied. "I love you.." you whispered, and cuddled up to his chest. He smiled at your sentence. "Love you too, sugar.." He said, kissing your head.

 

 


	7. Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kevin were best friends. You had assumed he always had a tiny crush on you, but there was one problem. You had a boyfriend. And if you left him, he would kill you. Literally. So, one night, he finds out you had been at the bunker, alone, with Kevin. He, of course, had accused you of cheating, and you received the worst beating yet. When you reached the bunker, Kevin was there. You passed out, as soon as you reached the door.

     "Kevin?" You called from the kitchen. You guys were currently playing hide and seek around the bunker. The boys were out on a hunt, and you got bored. Sneaking around the corner on your tiptoes, you saw something move behind the couch. You smirked to yourself. _I have him now.._ You thought to yourself as you began to move towards the couch. Taking a deep breath, you prepared yourself to scare the shit out of Kevin. You jumped out from your hiding place and made the scariest noise you could conjure up. Except... He wasn't there. "Oh..."

     You turned around only to be greeted by Kevin, wearing a Wendigo mask. Your hand reached for your gun, and pointed it at his face. The mask quickly fell off his face, and fear took over. You giggled as he tried to cover his face. "I'm kidding. But don't try to scare me." You said in a serious tone. He nodded, and began to breath again. "You..Held a g-gun to my face!" He managed to spit out. You chuckled , "Safety was on." He nodded, but was still angry. "Anyway, It's 7 o clock. Didn't you say you had to be home by 6:30?" He asked. Your stomach dropped. "Y-yeah... I'll see you later!" You kissed him on the cheek before grabbing your bag and running to your car.

     You drove as fast as your car would allow. Pulling into your driveway, you noticed the light was on. That meant your boyfriend, Eric, (you can change it if you want) was awake. You gulped, as the car turned off. Grabbing your bag, you headed for the front door. You unlocked the door, and found Eric waiting for you on the couch. "Where have you been?" He asked in a calm voice. "I.. W-was just at the bunker. I'm sorry I'm l-late Kevin and I were-" He cut you off by slapping your cheek. "You are cheating on me!" He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yelled in your face. "Eric, please!" You began to sob. He kicked you in the stomach, and sent you flying across the room. 

     By the time he was finished, blood was all over your clothes. He left you alone to die. Said he was gonna "Go have a drink". You knew that really meant get as drunk as possible, and pass out in the bar. You quickly got up, and dragged yourself to the car. It was 10 o' clock and you were in no condition to be driving, but you needed to get to the bunker.

> * * *

     You burst through the door of the bunker. "Sam? Dean?" Kevin's voice rang through the bunker. You tried to say something, but nothing came out. You dropped to the ground with a loud thud. The last thing you heard was Kevin yelling your name. He quickly carried your unconscious body to his room, and put you down on the bed. He dialed Sam and Dean and began to explain that you were hurt. They were on their way to the bunker.

     Kevin began to clean your wounds. He was pissed. How the hell could someone do this to you? Sam and Dean arrived not long after that. When they saw the state you were in, they set out to find whoever did this to you. Leaving Kevin to wait for you to awaken.

     Your eyes fluttered open a few hours later. You tried to sit up,and groaned out in pain. "Hey. Shhhh It's okay. Lay back down." Kevin helped you back onto the pillow. "You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked. You laughed. "Funny story, actually. You see, I was late. My boyfriend, Eric,was mad. He thought I was cheating. He decided to... You know.." You pointed to your body. You wanted to cry, but you also didn't want to weak. Kevin pulled you into a hug, careful of your injuries. "Why didn't you tell us?"He whispered in your ear. You chuckled."Because he would've killed me. I'm lucky this is all I got." He frowned. "All you got?! He almost killed you!" Kevin raised his voice. Tears fell from your eyes. "Oh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you.." He whispered, moving hair from your face. 

     He wiped your tears away with his thumb, and did something unexpected. He kissed you. The kiss was warm, and passionate, like you always imagined it to be.

     " I love you, Y/n." He whispered. 

     " I love you, too."


	8. Garth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were an angel who fell from heaven. Like Castiel, you wanted to do good in the world, so you began helping the Winchester brothers. That is, until a few choice words slip out of Dean's mouth. After that, you fell into deep depression. Soon, a certain person comes along to cheer you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at summaries...

     Metatron was a dick, that's for sure. He was the cause of the angels falling. It was all one big temper tantrum really. After you had fallen from heaven, you were on the hunt for Castiel. Unlike other angels, you didn't want to viciously murder him, you wanted to help him. You were the only angel who could see how much good he has done. So, here you were, at the front door of the bunker. Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the door. Yeah, sure, you were an angel, and you could just teleport in. But, you didn't want to surprise them too much..

     You were greeted with a gun pointed at your face. "Um.. Hello? I'm looking for Castiel. My name is Y/n." You informed the tall man. "What are you, and how did you find us?" He asked. You decided to show him. You spread your wings. They were a bright white, with black tips at the end. They glowed in the sunlight. "I am an angel of the lord." You finally spoke up. You had a special power. You could see things before they happened. So, when you saw Sam begin to pull an angel blade out, you teleported behind him. You pushed him up against the wall and grabbed the blade. This is exactly what you didn't want to happen. You didn't want to hurt him.

     "Y/n. Release him." A deep voice spoke from behind you. "Cas!" You spun around and hugged the angel. "I missed you.." You said, burying your face into his trench coat. "I have missed you as well, Y/n." He spoke. As your hands found their way to his back, you tensed. Something was missing. "Cas.... Your wings.." You whispered. He nodded. "Before all the angels were locked out of heaven, my wings and grace were stripped from me. I am human." He explained. You covered your mouth with your hands. "Cas, who the hell is this?" Another voice spoke. You turned to face the eldest Winchester brother and extended your hand.  He held an angel blade in his hand tightly. "It's okay Dean. She means no harm." Castiel assured him. Reluctantly, Dean grabbed your hand and firmly shook it. You smiled as he put his blade away.

     "So, why are you here?" Sam asked. "I have come to help." You smiled. "Wait.. Help with what?" He asked, still confused. "Monsters, of course!" You laughed. He didn't look amused. "Well... We were just going to go on a hunt. Would you like to join us?" Castiel asked you. This time, you were grinning from ear to ear. "Of course!" The boys smiled. "Lets go." Dean spoke up.

After the hunt.

* * *

 

     It had gone horribly wrong. You had gotten in the way, and the witch had killed another girl. "What the hell were you doing?!" Dean screamed in your face. "You're worthless. Useless!" He yelled. Tears began to fall. "You're so stupid!" Were the last words he could yell at you before a scrawny man walked into the door. "Hey, Dea- What?" He was surprised Dean would say anything like that to someone. "Fine. I'll leave. Sorry for trying." You muttered before zapping to a bridge. You had always found water peaceful.

     About an hour later, the Impala pulled up. You had expected Dean to get out of the car, but instead, it was the man you saw earlier. "Hi.. I'm Garth." He spoke. He had a friendly voice. The kind of voice that made you want to smile. "Y/n.." You mumbled quietly. He came closer, and wrapped his arms around you. "What do you thin, you're doing?" You snapped. He grinned, "Just showing some love. Dean isn't too good at that." He joked. This made you giggle. "Yeah.. But,I guess he is right. I am pretty worthless."You looked down at your shoes. He moved a strand of your h/c hair out of your face, and looked into your e/c eyes. "Don't say that." He smiled. You scoffed."I am. I'm stupid. Ugly. Worthless.." You began. Before you could continue with any of the adjectives, he pressed his lips to yours. 

     When he pulled away, he had a huge grin on his face. "Thanks, Garth." You smiled. He sat down next to you, and held your hand. "I'll be here. Anytime." And he left it at that. You two sat watching the water in silence until the moon came out.


	9. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had lived with the boys for quite some time. But, you never expected to be kicked out. In fact, that was the last thing you ever thought of. So, while at a bar, a redhead can tell you're sad. After you get to know her, she finds out you have no place to go. She invites you to stay at her place until you get back on your feet.

     "Y/n? Come here!"  Dean yelled from the library. You put down your book and walked into the library. "What's up?" You asked. He looked like he really didn't want to say anything. He took a deep breath. "You have to go." He mumbled. Your heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. "W-what?" You whispered. He sighed. "You need to go. It's too dangerous for you. You can't continue." He said, turning his head away from you. Instead of replying, you went back to your room.

     You grabbed a bag from your closet, and began packing. You could hardly hold back your tears. Was it because of the last hunt? You had only broken your hand. It's not like they haven't injured themselves. You sat on your bed, and began to sob into your hands. "It's not fair!" You screamed. You thought Dean didn't care. Little did you know, he was standing on the other side of the door, his heart breaking at your words. The truth was, he loved you. He couldn't bear to see you get hurt again, so, he was doing what he thought was best.

     You grabbed your bag and slammed the door open, only to find Dean standing there. "Y/n-" You pushed past him before he could say anything else. Tears streamed down your face as you ran out the door. Dean was left alone.

 **Dean's P.O.V** '

     I let her slip away. I was only trying to protect her. "Dammit!" I screamed, punching the wall. When I removed my fist, there was a hole. "Shit.." I whispered. Just then, I heard the door open. "Y/n?" I yelled, hoping she had come back. "No.. It's Sam. Why?" I heard Sam's voice respond. I walked into the library, to find Sam with bags of groceries. "Y/n! You gonna come help?" Sam yelled in the direction of her room. I looked down at my feet. "Sam.. She isn't here.." I mumbled. "What? Where is she? What time will she be back?" He asked, placing the groceries in the fridge. "No, Sam. She isn't coming back. I kicked her out.." I heard the fridge door slam. "You what?!" He screamed at me. "Why the hell would you do that, Dean?" He yelled. "I was just trying to protect her!" I retorted. "She is safer here!" He yelled. "Screw you." I muttered as I walked away. "Me? You're the one who kicked her out!" He yelled before I slipped out the door. I need to get away.

 **Second Person**  

     You pulled up to the bar, and got out. It's been a long time since you have been to one of these. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. You sat at the corner and ordered a beer. That's when you saw her. A beautiful redhead, coming your way. "Hi, I'm Charlie. Mind if I sit here?" She asked, gesturing to the seat next to you. "Not at all.I'm Y/n." You smiled. She sat down. "So.. You look sad." She laughed. You smiled, "Yeah.. I was just... Kicked out." You looked down at the ground. "Oh.. I'm sorry.."She comforted you. "Nah.. I came here to forget about it, and have a good time!"  She giggled. "Well, lets go dance!" You grabbed her hand and she led you to the dance floor. 

     You guys talked and danced for a couple hours. "Hey, Y/n?" She asked. You looked up at her. "Yes?" She smiled. "Since... You know, you don't have a place to stay.. Maybe, you could stay at my place?" She asked. You grinned and nodded. "That'd be awesome!"

     When you got to her house, she flicked the light on. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't had time to clean up." She said. You nodded, and set your bag down. "I understand. So, where should I sleep?" You asked. "Um.. My bed. I'll sleep on the couch." She responded, grabbing a few blankets."No! You can.. Sleep.. With me?" You said, but it sounded more like a question.She smiled. "Okay.. But, no hogging the blanket!" 

     You forgot all about the Winchesters when you were with Charlie. You loved her.


End file.
